Kikou Kyuseishu Gungel Gaiden
by Herr Gespenst
Summary: Side stories for the Freezing fanfic Kikou Kyuseishu Gungel.


Kikou Kyuuseishu Gungel Gaiden

(Armored Saviour Gungel Side Story)

* * *

A/N: After five chapters of my Freezing fanfic Kikou Kyuseishu Gaiden, I will release a Gaiden chapter. "Gaiden" is Japanese for "side story". These side stories mostly explain things that will be irrelevant in the long run for the story proper.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Freezing, nor the initial setting.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

* * *

April 30, 2070 (09:18, UTC+08:00)

Dengfeng County, Zhengshou, Henan Province, People's Republic of China

* * *

Henan Province. Said to be the birthplace of Chinese history due to archeological evidence pointing to the province being the domain of China's first dynasty, the Xia Dynasty.

A flying object that is invisible appears above Henan. It reveals itself to be the NEVG-01 Gungel Variable Gear. The Gungel proceeds to land.

Getting out of the Gungel is none other than Kazuya Aoi. However, he is wearing his green jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. He had already packed up a white duffel bag.

Inside the Gungel's cockpit is Hikoboshi.

"Master Kazuya, are you sure it's safe to continue on foot?" asked Hikoboshi.

"It's fine, Hikoboshi," replied Kazuya. "I have to continue on foot anyways. It's more respectful that way."

"In any case, please give a call if you want to leave. I'll have the Gungel resume being cloaked again."

"Got it."

Kazuya begins to leave his Gungel. The Variable Gear turns invisible again.

Kazuya begins traveling across Henan Province. Unbeknownst to him, someone watches from the shadows. Kazuya realizes he is being watched and turns his head.

"I know you're watching me," says Kazuya. "Please show yourself."  
A man with no hair and dark brown appears from the trees and from the sky about to use his right leg in doing a landing and a kick at the same time, with the attack appearing to be pointed at Kazuya. The man is wearing nothing but an orange robe wrapped across his body from the lower left to the upper right of his body and tied to the back, as well as black pants and brown slippers.

Kazuya blocks the kick. This has the man rolling in the middle of the air and then landing.

"I'd take it you see me as an intruder?" asked Kazuya.

"You could say that but I sense great power that appears harmful," answered the man. "You will have to go through me if you want to proceed further."

"Fair enough."

Kazuya gets into his stance. The man does the same, with his stance consisting of him slightly bending his legs, his right arm straightened with its lower slightly bent from top to bottom, and his left arm bent sideways. Both hands have been meant to resemble the arms of a praying mantis, with the index finders blatantly hooked and the thumbs attached firmly to the index fingers.

"Praying Mantis. It'll never cease to amaze me," says Kazuya.

The man begins first by charging directly at Kazuya. He then swings his left arm upwards while using its index finger. Kazuya takes a slight hit to the face.

 _He's fast,_ Kazuya says in his mind.

Kazuya slightly moves. At the same time, he slightly bends himself by using his right leg and uses his left leg to hit the right leg of his opponent, slightly throwing him off balance. Kazuya follows it up with a jump, a spinning kick with the right leg pointing upward, then ending with the left leg. This has the man landing into the ground.

The man then gets back up on his feet.

"It seems Dr. Burton was telling the truth with your fighting ability," says the man. "My apologies, Kazuya Aoi. I wanted to test your fighting ability."

"No problems there," replied Kazuya. "I was told by Dr. Burton to go here."

"She is not wrong," replied the man. "I was to wait for you. My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Kang Quan."

"Dr. Burton told me to go the Shaolin Temple," says Kazuya. "I imagine you'll be taking me there."

"Yes," replied Kang. "Please follow me."

Kang proceeds to take Kazuya to the Shaolin Temple. The latter begins to follow.

* * *

April 30, 2070 (10:08, UTC+08:00)

Dengfeng County, Zhengshou, Henan Province, People's Republic of China

Shaolin Temple, Pagoda Forest

* * *

The Shaolin Temple is a major Buddhist temple in Henan. It is one of the "Historic Monuments of Dengfeng". The temple has been a major influence in martial arts. Miraculously, the temple was spared by the Nova's onslaught when they conquered China in 2065.

Kang and Kazuya then arrive at the temple. They specifically appear in the temple's Pagoda Forest.

"What's here?" asked Kazuya.

"The Pagoda Forest is actually a testing circle," answered Kang. "I was told to relay this from Dr. Burton. You are to summon the five elements while you are here. That way, you will gain a further understanding of the prophecy."

"Wait, you were with the First Empire?"

"Not really. I am a reincarnation of someone from that time, specifically the Order of Life. I managed to gain my past life's memories. Take your time with this."

Kang then leaves Kazuya.

Kazuya proceeds to close his eyes and spread his arms and opens his hands. Suddenly, the area shakes as energy gathers around Kazuya.

As Kazuya opens his eyes, he sees that the sky has changed its colors to that of a dark purple. A single flame, a rising burst of water, a circle of rocks, and a tornado surround him in four directions.

"This must be the test I must endure while I'm here," says Kazuya. "I'll start with the flame."

Kazuya proceeds to the flame. As he does, he vanishes.

* * *

Kazuya now arrives somewhere surrounded by flames. He begins to look around.

"Where am I?" asked Kazuya. "What's my test?"

Suddenly, screams and explosions are heard. Kazuya turns to the direction from which they come from.

"I… It can't be!"

He sees a girl with short hair that is lightly-colored crying over her dead parents. A Type-F Nova is being hit to no avail by missiles by helicopters.

"What… is… this?" asked Kazuya but slowly, showing that while he doesn't what else to do in this situation, he understands the pain and suffering around him.

Suddenly, everything disappears and returns to as it was before Kazuya had entered the flame. The flame itself has vanished.

"What was that?" asked Kazuya.

"You just learned what is fire is about," says Kang as he appears behind Kazuya.

"Kang."

"Fire is not just proof of suffering. It is also proof that one isn't alone in suffering."

"I see."

"You have three more tests to endure. You can pick where to go next," said Kang as he vanishes again.

Kazuya looks at the tornado, burst of water, and the ring of rocks. He sets his eyes on the burst of water and proceeds to it.

* * *

Kazuya is now in what appears to be an office. It is in broad daylight.

" _Where am I no-_ " Kazuya has in his mind before being interrupted

"DAD!", shouted a man as he entered the room with a woman beside him.

In his horror, Kazuya realizes where he is and when. The people who have just loudly entered the office are his parents Ryuichi and Orie Aoi.

Ryuichi is a man in his mid-twenties with black hair and is dressed casually. His wife Orie, who is two years his junior, has long brown hair that is and is also dressed casually.

A man seated at the end of the office turns his attention to his son and daughter-in-law. He is Ryuichi's father and Kazuya's grandfather Gengo Aoi. Gengo resembles his son, albeit older.

"What is wrong with you!?" shouted Ryuichi. "We are Kazuya's parents! You have no right to just-"

"Right… ?" asked Gengo. "What right do I need to save my grandson's life?"

Gengo then stands up.

"If anything, I'd like to ask what's wrong with you, Ryuichi!?" retorted Gengo. "Surely you're aware that a normal doctor isn't enough to help Kazuya! Why didn't you come to me!? Or what… would you have rather let Kazuya die!?"

"Watch it Dad… !" replied Ryuichi in anger. "You're way over the line here… "

"It seems I cannot leave Kazuya with you two any longer… " says Gengo.

"DAD!"

"Look with your own eyes!"

Both Ryuichi and Orie do as Gengo says and turn to the direction of an adjacent room. However, he and Orie are horrified by the sight of what, or rather, who they find.

They see their son Kazuya being breastfed by a woman with long blond hair and wearing a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves, a long skirt like Orie's, and white slippers.

"Cass... andra," says Ryuichi in a weakened tone.

Everything for Ryuichi and Orie had fallen apart when they took in Cassandra, Ryuichi's half-sister, especially after Ryuichi had impregnated Orie the second time. Complications with Orie's pregnancy led to Gengo having transferred Kazuya inside Cassandra's womb.

For Ryuichi and Orie, this was too much for them to bear. Especially for Orie, who immediately charges at Cassandra.

"STOPPPPPPPP!" shouted Orie.

"ORIE! shouted Ryuichi to calm his wife down but to no avail.

"LET GO OF HIM!" shouted Orie as she gets close to Cassandra and Kazuya. "GIVE ME BACK MY KAZUYA!"

Orie reaches Cassandra and Kazuya. However, Ryuichi manages to grab her.

"What the hell's wrong with… !? Calm down Orie!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Orie.

Ryuichi lets go of his wife. However, he is more shocked with the rage swelling inside Orie.

"YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!" shouted Orie. "GENGO AOI... THIS WOMAN… EVERYONE! YOU WERE ALL TRYING TO TAKE KAZUYA AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME ANYMORE! I'VE HAD IT!"

Gengo looks on with horror. He assumed that having Cassandra care for her nephew would help with the problems that cam with it, especially after having Kazuya inside Cassandra's womb but didn't imagine everything would escalate further.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" shouts Orie as she resumes charging at Cassandra and Kazuya. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

Orie gets close enough to Cassandra and Kazuya. She grabs the latter but he starts crying. In an instant, Cassandra grabs Orie. She violently lets go of Orie's arm, with Orie landing into the ground.

"Orie!?" Ryuichi says as he reaches his wife. "Are you okay? Orie… "

In his attempt to help his wife, Ryuichi notices a bruise on Orie's lower right arm.

 _Is that bruise from just now!?_ Ryuichi had in his mind upon seeing Orie's bruise.

What Ryuichi didn't know was that Cassandra was no mere human. A bruise likes couldn't have come from being grabbed hard.

"Give him back… " says Orie with tears in her eyes. "I'm his mother! I am… So give him back!"

After having enough of watching everything that is happening in front of him, Gengo approaches Cassandra. He then grabs Cassandra's right arm.

"Give him back," said Gengo. "Please. That boy's mother is Orie."

Cassandra does as her father asks. She gives Kazuya to Gengo. He then proceeds to his son and wife-in-law while holding his grandson.

"Orie… Nobody really wants to take Kazuya from you… We just wanted to him… " said Gengo. "Kazuya is not only my grandson… I think of him as my own child too… "

Gengo then gives Kazuya to Orie.

"Kazu… ya," Orie weakly says as she receives her son. "My… baby… "

Ryuichi gets close to his wife and son. He, Gengo, and Cassandra look on.

In that instant, Kazuya begins to cry. Gengo, Ryuichi, and Orie are shocked by what is happening.

"W- What's wrong, Kazuya?" asked Ryuichi. "Mommy's here now. Come on… Don't cry. Be a good boy… Kazuya… ? Relax, it's okay… "

Despite what Ryuichi is saying, Kazuya continues to cry. Cassandra then walks to Orie and Kazuya.

"O… Orie!" shouted Ryuichi.

Ryuichi begins to stand up to stop his wife. However, Gengo stops him from going further with his eyes closed, understanding why is Orie approaching Cassandra with Kazuya.

As Orie reaches Cassandra, the former gives Kazuya to the latter. Kazuya stops crying.

Orie realizes that Kazuya will only see Cassandra as his real mother. She begins to laugh. Ryuichi is appalled by what had just happened, while Gengo keeps his eyes closed.

Orie then collapses into the ground. Her laughs now become her cries as tears run across her face.

* * *

Kazuya finds himself back in the present. All that is left are the ring of rocks and the tornado. Kang then appears.

"Water isn't just what sustains life," says Kang. "It is also proof of one's suffering."

"I see," replied Kazuya. "I will go learn what is earth."

Kazuya proceeds to the ring of rocks.

Kazuya now finds himself in a hilly landscape. However, this landscape is now being wrought with landslides.

"Impossible… This is impossible. If we stay here… we'll all die! We need to run away, quick… !"

Kazuya turns to the direction of teenage women fleeing. Two women, one with long red hair and one with short brown hair and glasses appear to be staying.

 _Is that Arnett-senpai?_ Kazuya asked in his mind.

Among those women is the Slashing Trickster, Arnett McMillan.

 _Wait a minute, I think I know that girl with Arnett-senpai. That was Dolly Parnell, whose name I found when I checked those files on West Genetics applicants._

Dolly Parnell had applied to West Genetics in 2063 to be a Pandora. Her reason was to redeem her family's honor, which was tarnished when her older sister Cecil survived the 8th Nova Clash a year prior and was treated as a deserted due to being the only survivor in her unit. In truth, Cecil did not abandon her unit but ended up disabled and acquiring PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder).

"Stop!" shouted Arnett. "Don't run away!"

The other girls continue to flee. Arnett's attention is focused on one girl with lightly colored hair who is fleeing.

"Alried!" shouted Arnett at girl, with the name appearing to be the latter's. "What happened to that upper class pride you kept on going on about!? Aren't you supposed to protect people even at the cost of your own life!?"

"This place is done for… " weakly said Alriedo. "So… You should just run away too."

Alried begins to flee. To Arnett, this was the last time she would tolerate any of the marginalizing that came from Alried and the other applicants as they had been mistreating Dolly for her older sister's "cowardice" and Arnett for befriending Dolly.

"God damn it...What the hell… " Arnett says. "Some upper class pride! I can't believe I thought those cowards to be our comrades… "

"I know how they feel," said Dolly. "Anyone would want to run away… When faced with death… "

Arnett listens to what Dolly has to say with great concern.

"My whole body is shaking… " says Dolly with tears in her eyes. "It's so scary I can barely stand… But… I'm sure… That this is nothing compared to how scared my sister was… So I can't… Just give up and run away from here… I've gotta give it all I've got, for me and my sister… "

"I refuse... To run away… " added Dolly with resolve. "No matter what happens… Watch me… I... won't run away… Arnett… "

Arnett looks on at Dolly's determination to stay.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Arnett. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! PULL IT LIKE YA' REALLY MEAN IT!"

"We can do this! I know we can… ! The two of us are gonna… definitely!"

Suddenly, the landslide intensifies. Arnett sees what is happening.

"Arnett… " says Dolly.

Both girls are then engulfed by the raging waters.

One hand manages to make it to high ground. It is that of Arnett's. She proceeds to climb further and makes it off the raging waters.

"Dolly… where are you… " weakly asked Arnett. "Come on… say something… "

Arnett then realizes the inevitable. Dolly had just drowned.

"DOLLYYYYY!"

* * *

Kazuya finds himself back in the present. The only thing that must be done is proceeding to the tornado. Kang then appears.

"There are two sides of earth. One is that it never moves unless nature dictates it. The other is that it will be alone as it waits for nature to run its course."

"What awaits me at the end of this?" asked Kazuya. "Why must I suffer by watching the suffering of others?"

"By knowing the suffering of others, you may acquire the determination needed to see the prophecy through."

"I see. Thank you."

Kazuya proceeds to the tornado.

* * *

Kazuya then finds himself in what appears to be a hospital. He sees two people waiting by one room. One of them is a girl seated on the adjacent chairs. She has long blonde hair and is wearing a white sweater and a long black skirt. The other one waiting, a man, appears to be her guard.

 _That girl there, I know who she is_ , Kazuya has in his mind. _Violet el Bridget. If that's her, then whose me-_

"Mother!" shouted a girl with blue eyes and short blond hair wearing a hairband, a blazer and skirt of a dark color, and a blouse that is white on the top and the same dark color as the blazer and skirt.

Kazuya is in shock as the girl comes inside. To him, he knows who that girl is.

 _I'm experiencing_ _Satella-senpai's memories._

To Kazuya, it had become clear that he is experiencing the memories of the woman he loves the most: Satellizer el Bridget.

The woman seated gets up. The woman is Satellizer's older half-sister Violet.

Satellizer is the result of an extramarital affair between British tycoon and Chevalier's chief financier Howard el Bridget and a woman named Noelle Alongrutch. Noelle and Satellizer moved into the el Bridget household as Noelle had an illness that can only be treated by advanced medical technology Howard had.

"Calm down and listen Satella," said Violet. "There isn't much time left. She wanted… to see you one last time… "

To Satellizer, this was one misfortune she couldn't tolerate at this point. Ever since she and Noelle moved into the el Bridget household, they were marginalized by Howard's legal wife Olivia. Howard and Olivia's only son and youngest child Louis mistreated Satellizer to the point of sexual abuse.

 _How am I to learn the true purpose of wind from this?_ Kazuya has in his mind. _Satella-senpai's mother was brought up, and given where I am, it's cruel to admit but I must be in the day she died._ _Maybe I should follow Satella-senpai inside._

Kazuya proceeds further into the room by going through the door without opening it. No one notices as he isn't physically there.

As Kazuya proceeds inside the room, he sees Satellizer kneeling by the side of Noelle's bed.

"Please… be stronger than everyone else… " weakly says Noelle. "Don't kneel to anyone… "

Noelle begins to tear up as she begins to lose her strength. She uses what little of it comfort her crying daughter.

"In your veins, flows the blood of el Bridget, and your mother… embrace it… persevere… you can't lose, Satella… don't… lose… to… anyone… become… strong… "

Noelle passes on. Satellizer then cries into her corpse, with Kazuya closing his eyes to understand Satellizer's sorrow.

As Kazuya opens his eyes, he finds himself back in the present. The purple clouds are gone, and seeing him is Kang.

"I assume you're done with all four tests?" asked Kang.

"I am," replied Kazuya. "What was it I was to learn about wind from that memory of Satella-senpai's?"

"I will explain. There are two sides of wind. One side is that it guides an individual if he or she is lost. The other side is that the direction the wind points to will not be what the individual had desired."

"I see. I imagine there's one last thing I have to do here?"

"There is. Follow my finger and I'll tell you the rest."

Kang uses his right index finger and points to a pagoda behind Kazuya. The latter follows the direction Kang's right index finger is pointing to.

"It's just a pagoda," says Kazuya.

"It is," replied Knag. "Now, you are to throw a lightning bolt at it."

"I see. Consider it done."

Kazuya then concentrates enough of his power to prepare a lightning bolt. The lighting begins to manifest into his right hand. Kazuya then fires the lightning bolt at the pagoda as Kang instructed.

As the lightning bolt hits the pagoda, the structure begins to crumble. The broken pagoda reveals a spire with two inscriptions written in Chinese characters.

Both Kazuya and Kang proceed to the spire.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know what they say," says Kazuya.

"Fear not," says Kang. "This is my duty."

"In the appearance of a new walk of life, the balance of life will be threatened. Two warriors must restore the balance. One of Darkness Born from Light and one of Light Born from Darkness. Their path shall be laid with many perils but all of this will rest on their courage."

"That's the prophecy," said Kazuya.

"You're correct," says Kang. "However, there's another inscription. I'll begin reading that one."

"This edict is for the Warrior of Darkness Born from Light," Kang reads from the inscription found on the spire. "Touch this spire and ye shall know the identity of the Warrior of Light Born from Darkness."

Kazuya does as the instructions on the spire say. He touches it, and as he does, the inscription on the spire begins to emit light.

Light then appears in a form of a line coming from below the spire. It traces itself to where Kazuya and Kang were earlier, with the two looking on. The line then stops and forms an orb of light floating in the air.

 _If I'm to know the identity of this other warrior, I must see what is in that orb,_ Kazuya has in his mind.

Kazuya begins to touch the orb. As he does, he is flooded with what appear to be visions. He first sees what appears to be a woman as her facial features aren't shown. Another vision he sees is that of a spire similar to the one he just found, and the last thing he sees is that of a giant ray of light.

As Kazuya finishes looking into the orb, the orb vanishes.

Kang then appears behind him.

"What have you learned, young one?" asked Kang.

"That the Warrior of Light Born from Darkness is a woman," answer Kazuya. "However, I can't be certain as to who she is. I think I was given clues to find in order to know her identity."

"That's right. What must you do now?"

"Find those clues."

* * *

An hour later, Kazuya returns to his Gungel's landing site. Hikoboshi approaches him.

"Master Kazuya, you're back," says Hikoboshi. "Are you done with your business in the Shaolin Temple?"

"I am," replied Kazuya. "We'll be returning to New Eden."

"Understood."

Both Kazuya and Hikoboshi get back inside the Gungel's cockpit. After the former starts it up, he has it turned invisible and gets it flying.

A/N:

This chapter is to give you, the reader, a sneak peek of the mysticism that will be used for here and the main fanfic.

The memory pertaining to fire is basically that of one Marin Maxwell, whose death in the 9th Nova Clash was chronicled in Volume 2, Chapter 8 of the main manga.

The memory pertaining to water is the same memories Kazuya looked into back throughout Volumes 27 and 28 of the manga.

The memory pertaining to earth is the flashback comprising of Volume 3, Chapters 2 and 3 of Freezing Zero.

The memory pertaining to wind pertains to the last pages of Volume 3, Chapter 3 of the manga.

The next chapter will be after another five chapters of the main fic. Until then, please be patient.


End file.
